Bully-The Second Year
Jimmy arrives again Cliques= Norton vs Wade Category:Gangsters Category:Bikers Chapter 1-New Year and New Goal's. Trent Northwick arrived after his father droped him Off saying Be a Great Bully This Year Trent.Thank's Dad ummm do what you do while Im gone I guess.Bye Trent with that he was off it was 8:23AM Trent was very syched to Bully Kid's with his friends Tom Gurney was fast approaching Trent yelling Hey Pal how was your Time away From Bullworth.It was Great did alot of stuff but you know I can't wait to Bully Some Nerds.Tom almost Reluctant to say anything about Jimmy Hopkins But he had to add that Jimmy Doesn't Allow Bullying anymore.Trent Replies Are you saying your gonnna Stop Bulling.No ofcourse not I did not Say That at all suddenly a Rock was thrown by Earnest Jones The little Nerdy Punk.Hey Pussy you threw that Said Trent Earnest Ran screaming Ahhhhhh!Earnest Quickly Contacted The Other Nerds on Walkee-Talkees as fast as he just Wet himself Saying Guy's Get ready For thye plan. Trent and Tom chased Him down Tom yelled Hey Why are ya Running I,ll just Kill you in your Nightmares you damn Dog Turd Trent Manages to grab him Punches Him in the Eye busting his glasses Alright Pansy You should have just waited For us to Torment your ass now where gonna Embarress you Publicly They both Stomp Earnest and Drag him to the School Dodgeball Field Tom say's Earnest ever heard The saying ''Dog Eat Dog''Earnest says Ummmm Y..es well Earnest Today Theirs gonna Be a Dog eating a Prick today and guess what That Prick is you loser Said The Blonde Haired Boy.Tom you got The Dog. Yeah and Earnest You know How they say Standup To Bullies well in your case it's Get Beaten By a Bully Oh and Nerd Forget what your Mothers been saying to you Size does Matter!Yelled Trent.Oh no wonder he can't get laid.added Tom Hehehehehehehehe Laughed The Two Bullies Now Tom let the Dog Bite Him Releases The Dog Rurururururururururururrrrr The Dog said and Bit Earnest Head Pants Back Green Vest everything teared and Earnests get up and runs crying Like a Bitch.Tom says so what about Russel.I don't know he Betrayed us left his Bully Ways He's Probably an Enemy I guess Now Hey I got a Great Idea we are gonna takeover The School Man I will be great.you think we got enough Power to do that cuzz let's think Me You and Russel were The Only good Fighters.No Remember Bully Fighting Style.Oh yeah That's why we Suck lets Beat Jimmy and Russel and The Cliques Minus Nerds already Delt with.So lets go see The Guys Come on Tom. The End Of Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Russel Appears!,Menial Asistance Trent Awoke this morning His Dorm Door Knocking it was Mandy Wiles he was Shocked. someones a bit lost This is The Boys Dormitory Should'nt you be in your nice girl Non rat infested Dorm.Mandy just stared at him and said do you wanna go out sometime.Trent agreed Sure I guess With that Mandy took off her Panties Gave It to Trent and said see you Tuesday at 7.45 She had left Trent was thinking What The Fuck?and went to sleep at 6.00 Trent went to discuss plans about Russel alright guys Davis all we need to do is have these Weapons and take Him out we can't have anyone Know about Russels Disapearence.However Russel stormed in Saying Now!Russel Mad! attacking Punching Wade Knocking Him out with one punch Trent took out a Tracuilizer while Ethan had a Switchblade Tom had Chains Troy just Fought Troy attacked But Russel Uppercutted Him. Ethan Stabbed him in the side but Russel Picked Him up tossed Him to The Wall Of The Parking lot Outside the Garage.Trent fired his Gun but Russel Tackled Him through the Wall Tom Kicked him in the back while Davis Punched Him Numerous Times in The Stomach and Jump Uppercutting HIm Russel Blocked The Next Kick Grabbed Davis and Powerbombed Him on The Concrete Knocking Him Out Trent Woke up Grab Gun Shot Russel.Tom Threw a Brick and Both Tackled Russel with a pipe Knocking Russel Out They Put Russel in a Garbage Truck and had someone drive away.The Next Day Derby is shouting angrily Spots Trent walking on Prep Territory He says Hey Trent Yeah What Derby.I need your help Old Friend You see My Enemies The Dirt Rags.Trent says You mean The Greasers. Yes I need you To steal Johnny Vincet's Prized Car Driving Trophy I want to Show Those Paupers My Iron Fist.Alright But I want pay how about 27.50 Derby says Trent Im going to give you 345.00 If you do this for your friend.Fine where does he keep it Oh you know That horrible pool Playing Area Full of rechid Mice Im almost sorry you need to go their.Yeah Thanks Oh Trent Take Parker,Bryce,Justin,Gourd with you for backup Im going to teach Mr.Vincet how to Conference with the Bathtub.Hey Guy's lets go we are going to steal Johnny's Illegal Race Driving Trophies. Menial Asistance Part 2 Trent and The Preps are walking Gourd says you think we should have asked every prep To come.Parker comments no That My father says that shows Weakness.Well we are here guys Trent says.Justin said Discusing this shack has it even Been cleaned this is proposterious Trent lets go in.Their were only Vance,Eddie(A new Greaser)and Toni and Sputoni also new. Vance yells oh crap Preps! and a... Bully Trent what the Hell! alright jackasses Hand over The Trophy.Trophy Vance says Listen you assclowns ain't gunna take nut'in from us. what did you say It sounded like nothing but you forgot retard theirs no danm 'u' in the word so you don't even no basics no don't get me wrong Im a Bully and probably might join a gang after school but even i know theres no or no in without G.Vance says you know what Eddie' Toni,Sputoni toast their asses.I,ll Teach that kid Northwick a Lesson.What how to be greasy and Ugly and Have no personal hygene he punches Vance who takes out a Pool stick hits trent on the Jaw kicks Trent there But Trent comes back with a Upeprcut knocking Vance down who gets up with a drink which he tosses in the eye of Trent and Punches him in the Kidknee meanwhile.Parker is punching Eddie in the neck and knees him in the Back of the head while Bryce is getting hit with balls to the head by Toni and Jab.Justin and Gourd are Double teaming Sputoni but Sputoni is too large of mass and picks up Gourd Tosses him onto one of the pool Tables which breaks Knocking Gourd out.Justin gets angry pulls out (Dynamite Commits Double Knockout.Toni is now getting his Greasy hair boxed By Bryce and his face Reanraged.Parker is Has Parker knocked out Eddie.Trent now Kneeing Vance in the forehead 15 Times and than a Punch that Flapajacked Him on his stomach Vance screeches out wait till the other greasers get you you'll see.Trent gets the trophy They all leave and Derby pays him The Money and it's Now 11.00 PM. Mandy's Plot Trent in the morning brushed his teeth Showered he felt great today Because Of the date he comed his Longer hair Tom was outside already Throwing eggs at Algie who was being a coward and pissing his pants like always Trent said hey tom and Hey Ethan who was next to him saying he had a date.walking to the the football Field waiting for Mandy after practice.he sees Seth Kolbe who says skipping class huh.Trent responds Skipping Anger Management Right(Jokingly)you know what Northwick Im not bother with you today.Trent walks to the field and sees Mandy who's teaching the others the moves she was almost done.The Jock Kirby had a crush on Trent But as much as Trent knew this he did'nt cheer for that Team Mandy was done but needed a shower so she told Trent Trent I have to go take a shower could you come with me so uhh...Yeah what.So you can sneak me in to the...Dorm Yeah the dorm.The Dorm?Why can't you just go in regardless.No I did something bad and I can't go in for Showers today(Obvious Lie)why won't they let you shower thats harsh.so will you help please.okay fine just go in throught the Ladder at the back.come in too I need to talk to you.What did you want Kisses Trent. The Battle,Awareness Jimmy Yells out a angry Johnny Vincent.That Punk Bully Trent and these Preps attacked Vance what are you going to do about that.Nothing you deal with it I already knew Trent did that Im aware Of this but you can handle it yourself I mean you are The Greaser Leaders...Right.you danm right I am im gonna have the Greaser destroy those Bullies and Preps! Later at the Auto Shop Johnny was speaking to Lefty,Lucky and Norton. Lucky I want you Three to go down to Old Bullworth Vale On Bike Slingshot the Whole Place Throw Eggs Spray Paint The Greasers are gonna Kill you losers and tell Them to have Tad meet us at The Parking lot for a One on One Lefty vs Bif only its going to be a mugging on that Trust-Fund Dickwhole by all 4 Of us. After all this Occured later Gourd Calls Trent on sell Phone tells him what happened.Come on guys lets go to The Boxing area Trent told his fellow Bullies.Trent your here.Danm wow what happened to your Arena and Everything. Those Damn Walking Trash cans Trashed it. Bif vs Johnny,lefty,Lucky and Norton. I see you came.yes and there 3 of you I should have never come should I.Bif Punched Norton kicked Lucky he trying to fight them off but johnny caught him in a headlock and he and the 3 Other Greasers beat him Badly and left him down. He was later found by The preps. Derby was not at all Happy he was in a Foul mood indeed.Trent I am very Distrought.Yes I can see that much already.I am going to have them arrested or murdered! for this and what they did to Bif!Derby calm down man Stay Calm I got a way to get back at him.you know His girl Lola.Yeah The Skank Trash... well yeah basicaly Im sure Johnny won't like it if I look his girl up this Afternoon and i challenged Norton to a Biker Brawl or whatever they call it.That's good but lets hope Your Plan works. Later at The Auto Shop Lola was alone no Greasers Trent tried to make his move.Hello... lola right I seen you around here alot I never got to speak to you before all i've seen is Johnny and his Ass-Wipes But never have I seen such a Beatiful Girl like you around absoulute losers like themselves.Really? What's your name handsome.Trent Northwick Hey has Johnny ever paid attention to you intimately Enough Trent said in a Flirtatious Voice.your thinking what im thinking Sexy.Lola said grabbing his Crotch.you work fast babe (they had sex) Biker Brawl Today's The day Trent said looking at fellow bullies.Guys come along with me to the brawl.Why isn't one on one Ethan said.No Genius it clear that the greasers are gonna break the rules and Bring more I Knew it was a Trap all along just to mob me like they did Bif Alright here's the lineup:Tom stick close to me out there I need someone to watch my back Davis next is you. Than Troy than Ethan Wade thats where you come in.try not to screw up. In New Conventry Norton!Yelled Johnny I want you to destroy that Punk out there he kissed Lola make Trent suffur shower him in his own blood hurt him.Yeah Sure Johnny come on Lefty,Lucky,Hal,Vance Eddie in that case Eddie said we may night even need to get Peanut or Ricky envoled. In The Biker Battle. Everyone got on there Bikes Lets go Trent shounted as he went off into Nortons Territory and Dynammite at the Greasers but they dodged it. Norton-Close in on them as Vance caught up to Wade and began to push the bike Wade took out a Knife and tried to cut him on the forehead but he moved his head slghtly and kicked Wade on the face knocking him off his bike. Norton sprung over with his Fists wraped and punched Wade at high speed on the eye. Wade-My Eye! My Eye! Category:Fan Fiction